Lost: And found
by SiLvErfLaMe1
Summary: Ade, death hunter Ade who had been searching for his soulmate who had disappeared without a trace a decade ago, battles to find out the truth and reason behind the disappearanceLayla, one half of a twin sister to Katie, wonders about her identity..
1. Chapter 1

"She's not the one, Ade. Why don't you give up?" Rebecca looked at the boy in front of her as he tore up another piece of paper in anger, and… hurt. She knew he had been looking for her, the one who had disappeared from him generations ago, the one who awoken the human side of him.

She almost wanted to laugh at the cheesiness of it, but this wasn't it, she knew it was more, because she had seen what had happened before. Ade, had been the most violent and cold vampire among their circle, few had seen him but many knew him by the term "Death Hunter" because he had been both. No one knew who had turned him into one of them but they never did want to find out anyway, because they knew they wouldn't resist the urge to murder whoever had turned him into one of them, making him invincible and very, very powerful.

Ade, was probably old, very much older than Rebecca but his appearance was that of a 18 year old, trapped forever in an innocent baby face.

Rebecca had often wondered how someone who looked so sweet, and childlike, innocent and angelic could be capable of cold blooded murder. But all that was in the past, Ade no longer killed, no longer killed merely for his own pleasure, no longer did that.

Ade turned around, "Rebecca, we're leaving." He grabbed his cloak and moved swiftly about in the mansion and was out. "Where are we going this time?" Rebecca, who had been assigned to help him by her father asked. She never knew where Ade was going, even if she could read minds rather well, Ade, was one vampire she could never read.

Ade looked at her, "Springfield town."

-----------------

Layla dozed off again, and she couldn't help it. She was just so tired from all the chores that her boss had handed her to do. But she did not have much of a choice because she needed the money if she wanted to pay back Katie, "the cool one" aka" the headmaster's daughter" aka "the school's prettiest girl".

Her partner, Beth nudged her but she was too tired, it was only when someone tapped on her table did she realized that Beth had been trying to warn her that danger was approaching--- in the form of Katie.

"Have you raised up the money yet?"

Layla nodded her head and yawned, "One thousand dollars, for the mess I caused to your car."

"You shouldn't have drove if you didn't know how to." Katie rolled her eyes and picked up the cash and Layla nodded, "I knew how to, I just didn't want to."

Katie glared at Layla, "You're intentionally being difficult, you know that?"

Layla smiled, "Yes I know that." And got up from her chair, she carried her bag and walked out of the class, her eyes narrowed ahead. She wondered why she did that, why had she intentionally pissed Katie off when she remembered…

They were twin sisters.


	2. Chapter 2

Twin sisters… Layla sighed at that thought, she didn't want to drift to that but she did and she sighed even louder as she walked deeper into the snow.

The snow shone, in contrast to her mood as her memory faded infront, and it collided with her reality...

------------------------

"No! You shouldn't go there!" Katie, 6 years old, pulled Layla away from the tall gates.

Layla, 6 years old, pretty and innocent smiled reassuringly, "Its okay! I'm older than you, and braver. Mom would be so proud of us! We're finally going to visit her!"

Katie nodded, a smile tugged at her lips, and she nodded her head, "Yes, Mom would be so proud of us, she would… alright, let's go!"

Their small figures climbed the tall iron wrought gates and their eyes greeted a snow clad cemetery… it was so white, it shone, and there was no trace of the usual foreboding atmosphere it usually gave… this time, it looked so welcoming.. Almost as if Mom was welcoming them, Layla thought with a sweet sad smile as she walked to the last row of tombstones… it was the latest addition in this place…

Just 2 weeks ago. The dark ink still looked brand new, with the name: Renee, a loving wife and mother, 1980-2006 etched forever in the thick hard slob of stone.

They never knew their mother's last name, and their father would not say, still Layla watched as Katie blinked away a tear and it fell onto the stone.

Layla placed her small arm over Katie's small shoulders and they stood in silence, both not saying a word… yet feeling the same pain that they both knew their other half felt…

"My, my… 2 girls…." A raspy voice uttered amusingly, almost as if the speaker was toying with his prey, "Looks like Luke will be a very happy person tonight…"

Layla froze and Katie hid behind her without even thinking. In her heart, Layla was the older one… her protector…

"You, stay away from us! Or I'll call the cops…"Layla said and gave her best mean eye stare, but the guy with the good looking face smiled even wider, "You will… and they'll find that both of you have disappeared… poof… no more!" He said happily, almost insanely, Layla thought.

She had to do something fast! Katie grabbed her shoulder tighter, Layla could almost feel her skin being ripped but she ignored that because the guy had grabbed Katie.

He was so fast, she couldn't even react! "Katie!!"

"Layla, save me!" Katie pounded on the guy's shoulder and thrashed about wildly, kicking anything that was in her way. The guy grabbed her hair and said almost without feelings, "If you move another inch, I'll kill you in an instant."

Tears welled up in Katie's eyes but she remain silent obediently and it was then that Layla ran forward with all her might and pushed the guy with all the force she could summon with her little body. It seemed like someone had given her the extra strength too because the guy fell and Katie's head knocked against a tombstone.

"No… Katie, don't die, please don't die… please…"Layla pleaded with her sister, almost as if pleading could coax her away from Death's hold…"Katie…I'm so sorry… "

"Yes, see! This is what happens when one of you disobey me!" The insane guy got up and smiled amusedly; almost as if happy that there was that air of sorrow… he grabbed Layla forcefully and lifted her like a rag doll.

His eyes widened when he saw something on Layla's right shoulder and he placed her on the floor, "No….you're the one…" he looked so stunned and fearful that Layla looked at herself. Did she look more insane than him that it scared him?

"I'm a dead man… what am I saying? I'm already dead… but, no this time, I'll be damned…" the guy muttered incoherently and he backed away from Layla fearfully, "Please… forgive me! I didn't know… I mean, I'm sorry… I…"

Layla ignored him and stood up, she lifted Katie up and whispered into her ears, "I'll save you… I'll save you no matter what…"

----------------------

Layla rubbed her temples, it had been so long yet that memory was still so clear in her head, almost as if it was happening before her eyes.

She blinked and placed the sunflower on her mother's tomb. "You've seen it all… you don't blame me right, Mother? That I've caused Katie to suffer for 2 years…To be treated as if she didn't belong here… to be blind for that 2 years…" Layla said, almost pleadingly, pleading that at least, her mom would not blame her like she had been blaming herself

-------------------------

Ade leaned against the wall thoughtfully; he placed his fingers on his lips and thought silently. Rebecca often thought that that action made Ade looked like a young boy trying to pass off as an old wise man but she wisely kept that to herself.

"Luke Dawinsky… tell him I wish to see him." Ade said finally and Rebecca nodded her head, "Yes.. I'll get him."


End file.
